Paper Trains
by meganrosexo
Summary: Kurt hated trains. Well, that was until he met an adorable artist in his journey to New York


Kurt hated trains.

He hated the small aisles in between the seats, how miserable the people working at the station are, how everyone feels the need to be the first on the train and most of all how his legs cramp up throughout the journey.

However, it is a great time for people watching.

After he has found his assigned seat and pulled out his book, he takes the opportunity to look around at his fellow passengers. There is a young girl smiling at her phone, an elderly couple who he can't help to smile at and a stressed looking man, a business man going by his fancy suit and briefcase, amongst others.

After looking over the passengers, his gaze lands on a man, around the same age as Kurt, but he looked more mature, with curly brown hair and a small amount of stubble covering his cheeks and chin. Kurt had to admit, he was gorgeous. The man looked so natural and calm, staring out of the train window, his head swaying slightly to the music playing from the headphones resting on his head. Kurt allowed his eyes to travel down the man's face and was pleasantly surprised to see he was wearing a pale blue button down _–Vivienne Westwood, Kurt's fashion mind supplied-_ wore with a navy bowtie, underneath an attractive brown tweed blazer. Realising he was shamelessly checking this guy out, Kurt's eyes snapped back up and he reached for his book, _Paper Towns_by John Green.

When Kurt reached a break in his book, his eyes were drawn back up to his ridiculously attractive passenger, only to find his staring straight back at Kurt, a soft expression on his face and a pad of sketching paper laying on his lap. He was staring intently at Kurt, a pencil in hand, the eraser at the end resting on his lip.  
Kurt must have made a confused face because the man looked briefly worried before a small smile appeared on his face and looked down to his paper, letting the pencil glide across the page gracefully. Kurt carried on looking at the man, trying to control his thoughts of how the man looked beautiful with the sunlight on his face or how he might be an artist or how nice his hands were…

Just when Kurt's thoughts were getting borderline creepy, he didn't even know this guy but he couldn't help being intrigued, the man looked up, ran his eyes over Kurt's face, then went back to his drawing. Kurt was beginning to become quite conscious of the strangers eyes on his, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. The man just looked so at home, casual and _beautiful_while he was drawing and he doesn't know how long he was ogling at the man but when he zoned back in, Kurt found the man looking back at him, a small smile playing at his lips, his pencil paused on his page.

Kurt froze as he thought of a way he could get around this and pretend he wasn't obviously staring at the man in front of him. He could pretend he was reading the signs about the man's head about health and safety; he could flail his hands in front of him and pretend there was a bug, just anything but carrying on staring which is still doing.  
Kurt looked down, trying to control his blush which was definitely appearing across his cheeks and down his neck and thinking about anything but _'oh my god, am I drooling?'_

Although he was embarrassed beyond return, Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the attention he was receiving from the gorgeous stranger.  
When he slowly lifted his head again -making sure his blush had died down first- the man was still looking, and didn't look like he was going to look away any time soon.  
Looking from his drawing pad back to Kurt's face, his hand speeding across the page. By this time Kurt felt like he could stare back at the man, he felt empowered by the man's stare. And who is he kidding? He wouldn't be able to tear his eyes off the man if he tried.

Collecting up all the courage Kurt had, he waited for the man to lift his head. When he did, his eyes full of concentration, his large eyebrows furrowed, his tongue adorably poking out the side of his mouth, Kurt quickly raised his hand in a small wave before he could second guess himself. Slowly the man's face changed from a small frown to a beautiful grin as he lifted his free hand in an enthusiastic wave, almost dropping his sketchpad in the process. Kurt hardly repressed his giggle at how cute the man was being; up until now he had thought he would be a serious artsy type, but the man's goofy smile just proved him wrong.

Through all the excitement, Kurt hadn't noticed the train had come to a stop; he briefly looked out of the window to check the station and seeing it was not his stop he looked back to his beautiful goofy stranger. He was talking to an elderly woman, who was weighed down with bags, smiling down at the man. Kurt couldn't make out what the man was saying, but next thing he was putting his pencil behind his ear, collecting up his sketchpad and bag and standing up. Kurt only had a small amount of time to feel disappointed at the thought of the man leaving, because he was moving to the side, letting the woman sit down in his chair. It was a good job that he was sat down, otherwise Kurt would have melted into a puddle of goo on the floor.

Kurt was so caught up being completely smitten with this man that he didn't notice him slowly walking towards Kurt. He only had a few seconds to compose himself so he didn't look like a lovesick teenage girl before he was greeted by an extremely handsome face and unruly curls.

"Hi, I- um, is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the empty seat next to Kurt.

Kurt's inner monologue was going crazy. _'Oh my god he's so beautiful, he is an artist and he likes old ladies and I want to run my hands through his hair, he's... staring at me.'_

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts and replied as steadily as his voice would allow.

"Yes, I mean no, the seat isn't taken, you can sit down. I – I mean if you want to."

The man's smile was smile as though he was trying to contain his laughter. He ducked his head with a quiet "thank you" and sat down, placing his bag at his feet, once again resting his sketchpad on his knees.  
With the man was still smiling to himself, Kurt tried to control his breathing.

Wanting to take his mind off the man sitting so close to him, Kurt picks up his book off his lap and pretends to read, when really he is just staring at the pages, not able to make his mind work again.

"Oh you're reading Paper Towns? I love John Green." A soft, musical voice says from beside him. When Kurt turns to the man, he has that same goofy smile on his face, eyes staring into Kurt's.

"Me too. I mean obviously, he's amazing." Kurt says with a smile of his own, surprised that his voice is steady. He may have mentally given himself a pat on the back.

"My name's Blaine." The man – _Blaine_says, his smile somehow growing bigger, if that's even possible, holding out his hand.

"Kurt." He clasps Blaine's hand without really shaking it, just holding it. Maybe for a little longer than necessary, neither of the men minded.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated to himself. Kurt couldn't help the feeling that shot through him as Blaine said his name, sounding so different coming from his mouth. After a few seconds, Blaine shook his head and said "So Kurt, where are you heading to?"

"New York, I've been staying with family in Ohio, but I'm heading home." Kurt replied, not really knowing why he was going into so much detail, he found it was just so easy to talk to Blaine.

"Oh, really? I'm heading back to New York too! I've been staying with a friend in Pennsylvania." Blaine said with that stupid, beautiful grin of his.

"Oh, that's cool. Where about's in NY are you going to?" Kurt asked.

"Just back to college, I go to NYU." Blaine explained.

"That's great, for art?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing adorably again.

"I guessed, though your sketchpad may have given it away.." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Yes I do art, and yeah it is great." Blaine said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Why he was blushing, Kurt didn't know.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's lap, where he was clutching his sketchpad like a life line. "What were you drawing, anyway?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine's hands tightened on the book as his cheek became more and more red. "I, um – just some guy."

Kurt's face fell, of course Blaine would have a boyfriend, if he was even gay…

"Oh, that's, um nice. Anyone special?" Kurt asked.

"I think he could be." Blaine replied softly, still looking down.

"Oh." Kurt whispered. He didn't really have a reason to feel as disappointed as he did, he had only just met Blaine, and it wasn't his business if Blaine had a really hot, blonde, tanned, model boyfriend waiting for him back in New York.

"It's not finished yet, but um, would you like to see it? I always like to hear people's opinions on my work…" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt didn't want to hurt himself anymore, but he really did want to see the drawing. Maybe if it was terrible, he would feel better.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said with a smile he hoped didn't look too forced.

"Okay, here." Blaine handed Kurt the pad with shaky hands, a nervous look on his face.

Kurt didn't understand why until he looked down at the paper. Before him was a beautifully drawn portrait of a man with perfectly coiffed hair, sharp cheekbones and chin, thin lips and a slight up-turned nose. Kurt's breath left him, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping.

Kurt looked up at the man next to him, feeling his eyes well up, "I-is this me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, um I hope you don't mind me drawing you, you just looked so natural and I couldn't resist. Do- do you like it?" Blaine looks so worried, Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked.

"It's amazing, Blaine. Of course I don't mind, I'm just shocked." Kurt paused, feeling a smile appear on his face. "You make me look so, beautiful." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh no, I didn't do your beauty justice, this doesn't even compare to-" Blaine cut himself off, his cheeks heating up again as he realised what he had just said in his rambling. "I mean, well yeah. You're stunning."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Kurt said, his smile threatening to rip his face in half.

"You're welcome." Blaine said with a small laugh.

After staying quiet for a few minutes, just staring at the drawing and trying to get his head around what was happening, things like this _never_happened to Kurt, he realised he still had the drawing in his hands.

"Oh, here." He said, passing the pad back to Blaine.

Blaine just smiles and says, "Keep it."

"Are you sure? It's really good, I couldn't-"

"Kurt," Blaine says a bit louder than before, stopping Kurt mid-sentence. "you can have it, I promise." Blaine than gently takes the book from Kurt, ripping the page from it and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt looks down at it with a huge smile, "Wow, thank you." He then lifts his head up to look at Blaine, who has a kind smile on his face. "There must be something I can do to repay you for this." He says with a sincere smile of his own.

Blaine looks like he is thinking hard about something, as he is quiet for a few seconds before he replies with a suggestive grin, "How about a date?"

Okay, maybe trains weren't so bad.


End file.
